Tiberium Crystal War - IRC
Welcome to Tiberium Crystal War - IRC IRC Those people who have a mIRC or Internet Relay Chat client installed then come join us on our IRC!! Our irc address is: irc.multiplayerforums.com6667 ' '#mpf-tcw Your will auto join the channel #mpf which is our main irc channel. All you do is type in /join #mpf-tcw Commands in IRC. People can use these commands from IRC but do not keep spamming them thankyou. !pl - (playerinfo) This shows the players from IRC and who is in game at that time. !gi - (gameinfo) This show the all the game informations like the currant time left/what map it is/players on the GDI/players on NOD. !n - (nextmap) This shows what the next map will be next in rotation. !rotation - (map cycle) This shows the rotation/list of all the maps on the sever. !m (moderator/s) This shows you which people are in game are temp/half/full/sever admins. A few rules! * Please respect others on the IRC channels. * Don't spam or bring your own bots in the channels. * No racist language/comments ect. * No porn links. * If you are stuck in irc someone will be there to help. I am normally on so my nick is ice187dna. ''' '''If you wish to register your nickname on irc then this is how you do it. On the main page not any of the channels it should look something like this 14:35 * Connecting to irc.multiplayerforums.com (6667) -14:35 -coffee.multiplayerforums.com- *** Looking up your hostname...-14:35 -coffee.multiplayerforums.com- *** Found your hostname-14:35 -coffee.multiplayerforums.com- *** If you are having problems connecting due to ping timeouts, please type /quote pong 8CEF9E2D or /raw pong 8CEF9E2D now.-Welcome to the MultiPlayerForums IRC Network ice187dna!Ghost-Ice@host-XX-XX-XXX-XXX.as12345.netYour host is coffee.multiplayerforums.com, running version Unreal3.2.9. Then you type in the box /msg NickServ REGISTER password email. ''Example: '/msg NickServ REGISTER apassword myemail@hotmail.com ' Or you can do this /ns REGISTER''' This means your nick is registered with our irc. When you come to join our irc you need to type in the same place to identify yourself. Example: '''/msg NickServ IDENTIFY password' '' /msg ns id apassword' '' ''To join irc go to the Tool bar and click on the icon which says "options". There should be a box on the left saying category'. 'Click on Connect with the + sign on it. ' *'Click Servers.' *'Click add.' *'Description: Multiplayerforums.' *'IRC server: ircmultiplayerforums.com' *'Ports: 6667.' *'Group: MPF.' *'Click Ok.' * Now you have a folder for our server now. To enable you to join IRC without using the ID command all the time you can set it on auto so you don't have to do anything. '' ''This is how you do it: *'C''lick on Connect with the + sign on it. ''' *''C''lick on Options. *'Click on Perform.' *'Tick the Enable perform on connect box.' *'Click the Add button.' *'A 2nd box should appear with Networks.' *'Find the MPF one and then click Ok.' *'In the box called Perform Commands type this in: /ns id password (put your password there and not the word password).' *'Underneath that type this in: /join #mpf-tcw'Click Ok. Once you have done this, the next time you join IRC on our nextwork it will auto ID and auto JOIN you on the channel. Hope this helps you out. Any problems just ask!!